Recipe for Love
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one where Dom and Letty first meet. AU.


_Title: Recipe for Love_

 _Author: SunflowersAndHoney_

 _Summary: The one where Dom and Letty first meet._

 _A/N: Based on a prompt by Ray Ray 39208 here on FF._

 _Prompt: AU Dotty. I really like AU Dom and Letty first meetings. The first impressions and sexual tension is great! You write really great dialogue for the two of them all the time. They should meet somewhere different than from a club or party that is used a lot._

* * *

" _Tio_ , can we buy some candy?" Jack asked his favorite uncle.

"Yeah, just don't tell your mom. She'll kill me if I let you eat it before dinner." Dom responded.

He'd agreed to take his nephew for the day so that his sister could have a spa day with her girlfriends. The two men had gone to the park and played catch. Afterwards, it was to the movies for a surprisingly funny kids' film. Following that, the five-year-old Jack had complained about how the lion in his tummy was going to keep growling unless his uncle fed him.

Lunch had followed, with Uncle Dom cutting up Jack's chicken fingers and French fries. Mia had called shortly after, reminding them both of Sunday dinner at the house.

"And can you pick up two onions, a red pepper, a green pepper, and some parsley?" She'd asked of her older brother. Of course, there was no way he could say no.

So, there he was, with Jack on his back, walking into Whole Foods for the ingredients. Together, the pair walked up and down the aisles, taking their time.

"Uncle Dom, how old are you?"

"Thirty-eight."

"Whoa." Jack whispered, in awe. Dom suddenly felt like a damn dinosaur. "That's old."

"Gee, thanks." He adjusted Jack on his back. "Grab those gummy snacks."

Jack did as he was told, reaching for the box of gummy fruit snacks and clutching them in his small hands.

"Good job. Tio's back is starting to hurt, can you jump down?"

"Uh huh." The boy hopped off of Dom's back with a little assistance and the two continued down an aisle, hand-in-hand. Making their way to the fresh vegetables, Jack decided he had enough of holding Dom's hand. After all, he was a big boy.

"Stay close, Jack." He told his nephew as he inspected two peppers. He put them in a clear, crisper bag and handed them to Jack to hold. It was when Dom turned to grab the two onions that Jack wanted to go exploring. Dom pivoted back around to hand the onions off to him as well, only to find him missing. His heart fell out of his ass and he went into full panic mode.

"Jack! Jack!" Dom started down the aisle closest to him, figuring the little boy couldn't have gone far. When he didn't see him there, he kept going, jogging past each aisle and calling for his nephew.

It was in aisle eleven that Dom's heart managed to slow down a little as he saw Jack talking to a brunette who had kneeled on the ground to get eye level to him.

"I'm sure your _tio_ is very, very worried about you. Would you like to go find him?" She was saying to the pre-schooler.

"No need. That's me." When the brunette looked up, Dom was taken aback by her beauty. If she was this radiant in yoga pants and a Free City hoodie with her hair piled atop her head in a bun, Dom could only imagine what she's look like in a dress and heels. Hell, maybe even jeans and combat boots.

She stood to her full height, grabbing hold of Jack's hand in full protection mode. "How do I know that?" She was not about to let about to let some random guy take this kid without knowing who he was. Dom's eyebrows furrowed. _Who the hell did she think she was?_

 _"_ Uh, because I'm telling you."

She pressed her hands over Jack's ears. "You could be some random ass creep who likes to kidnap little boys."

"So could you!" Dom shot back. "Seriously do I look like a creeper?"

"They normally don't!"

" _Tio_ , are we going to eat dinner now?" Jack exclaimed. Dom cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that said, " _is that proof enough for you?_ " She rolled her eyes and when Jack let go of her hand, she allowed it.

Jack, I told you to stay close, buddy. You gave me a heart attack."

"I was with Letty."

"Letty?"

"That's me," she replied, extending her hand. "Letty Ortiz."

Dom shook her hand, lingering for a bit longer than necessary. "Dom Toretto. Thanks for staying with him."

"It was no problem."

"Uncle Dom, can Letty come to dinner?"

"Oh, I'm sure she has better things to do tonight."

"Do you?" Jack pried.

Letty looked a little taken aback. To be completely honest, bed and Netflix were calling her name. She'd only come to the store to stock up on her favorite junk foods. "Well, not exactly, but-."

"But I could be a murderer who uses little boys to lure women back to my home?" Dom deadpanned.

Smirking, Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "You could be for all I know."

"He's not a murderer. He's a car doctor."

Jack really had no clue what a murderer was, but he knew that his uncle's job dealt with cars.

"A car doctor, huh? Well, that sounds like a good, honest job."

Dom grinned. "See? I'm a car doctor." Ruffling Jack's unruly dirty blonde curls, he stuck his tongue out at Letty. The eye roll that followed his antics was too perfect, like she'd spent her entire life saving it up especially for him. She feigned exasperation, unable to hide the smile that threatened to take over her beautiful Latina features.

"Well, Letty, what do you say? Would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. I-."

Dom held up a finger in a "hold that thought" gesture. He crouched down to whisper something into Jack's ear.

"Letty, will you please come to dinner with tio Dom-," Jack stopped as Dom whispered more words, "and if you have time, will you marry him?" Dom fed him more words, but Letty was already chuckling. "And have his babies?"

"Okay, okay! Enough! I'll come to dinner," laughed Letty, waving her hands to get the two boys to stop. "But I'm not promising marriage or babies."

"You will when you taste my sister's _papa rellena_."

"We'll see about that."

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
